


but I still worry more about you

by pollinia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Steve in lingerie, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollinia/pseuds/pollinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Typically," Natasha says, "they don’t stay on for very long. So they don’t have to be comfortable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I still worry more about you

“Yeah, guys, this isn’t even remotely comfortable.”

"Typically," Natasha says, "they don’t stay on for very long. So they don’t have to be comfortable."

Steve can see her reflection in the mirror, and that is one mean smile on her face.

"But in this case," Bucky says, pushing off the bed to join them in the middle of the room, "they’re staying on for a while. So get used to it, pal."

Steve sighs. The dark blue lace digs into his skin, just this side of pleasant as Natasha fastens the bra tightly around his body.

"You stretch it out, it’s yours," she says, "and you owe me a new one."

In the mirror, he watches Bucky slide in behind her. Nat is pressed between them, her chest to Steve’s back; her back to Bucky’s chest.

There’s this frantic animal that lives between Steve’s sternum and his spine and it answers to the name, “Bucky-and-Nat.” He lets it call the shots more often than he should.

Bucky moves his arm—the flesh one, the warm one—around Natasha’s waist. Rests his palm on Steve’s hip. One finger slips just past the waistband of dark blue panties. Friction pulls on skin as Bucky slides his finger inward, toward Steve’s navel. Steve shivers, arches. Natasha sighs against his shoulder blade.

"For the record," she says, her lips against his gooseflesh skin, " _I_ don’t care that you jumped off another building.”

He sees Bucky’s reflection shrug. Feels his finger dip lower.

"Just got him broke in as a roommate, is all," Bucky offers, in his defense. Through the mirror, he locks eyes with Steve. Nips sharply at Natasha’s earlobe.

Bucky tries to play it off as a joke, but Steve knows. Steve has known forever, since they were kids, bloody-knuckled and busted-lipped. He’s known forever.

And some things he’s just learning.

Like:

Natasha wants to feel warm, so they slot her between their bodies.

And: Lacy lingerie is meant to look pretty scattered on the floor. Under his uniform, it will be a reminder to, _Be careful, damn it._

And: Some punishment isn’t punishment.

Some things are just, _Stick around a while longer, okay?_

Some things are just, _We all need each other._


End file.
